


lluvia

by Alice_Klein



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Hujan dan sejenak Gamou melupakan dunia.





	lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> **Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji**
> 
> **lluvia © Alice Klein**
> 
> **"Saya tak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil apapun atas fanfiksi ini."**

“Hujannya deras sekali, eh?”

Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit mereka meniti jalan menuju kediaman, baru satu kalimat tadi yang memecah kesunyian. Hingga Gamou akhirnya melirik ke sumber suara, memerhatikan sekilas Jitsui menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya dan mengulurkan tangannya keluar dari lindungan payung. Telapak tangan sang pemuda yang terbuka, menampung rintik-rintik air. Lantas ketika tak sanggup lagi menadah, ia hempaskan ke jalan.

Gamou berdeham singkat untuk mengiyakan tanya Jitsui, “Sudah masuk musim hujan, sih. Jadi aku tidak heran.”

“Benar juga,” Jitsui masih memainkan rinai air yang turun dan Gamou masih meliriknya tanpa berkomentar.

Keping mata Gamou selanjutnya digulirkan ke arah lain. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Jalanan benar-benar lengang kala itu. Ia pikir masuk akal bila orang-orang lebih memilih menghangatkan diri di dalam rumah dengan secangkir teh daripada keluar rumah di saat cuaca sedang tak bersahabat seperti sekarang ini.

Di kali itu, mereka terdiam. Gamou kira Jitsui tak berminat lagi untuk melanjutkan konversasi dan lebih ingin menyibukan diri dengan atraksi kecil yang ditawarkan oleh langit. Tapi dugaannya salah ketika pemuda tersebut akhirnya kembali bersuara, “Kau tahu? Kadang bersamaan dengan datangnya hujan, ide-ide gila ikut memenuhi otakku.”

“Oh?” Gamou mendengarkan. Atensi berpusat pada Jitsui seorang, “Kau seorang _mangaka_ , bukankah wajar jika memiliki banyak ide gila?”

“Aku tak menyangkal itu. Toh, aku memang butuh ide gila supaya bisa terus bertahan,” Ia yang berparas manis, terkekeh pelan. Seperti mengakui jika pikirannya memang terkomposisi dari gagasan-gagasan sinting, “Hanya saja terkadang terlalu banyak yang aku pikirkan sampai-sampai aku bingung harus merealisasikan yang mana.”

“Yang manapun tak masalah, aku rasa?” Gamou mencari afirmasi, “Yang jadi masalah justru ketika ide-ide itu tak dapat kau wujudkan dan kau biarkan menguap begitu saja.”

“Ah, sekali lagi, kau tak salah.” Jitsui yang sudah cukup terhibur, lantas menarik lengannya menjauh dari rintik air. “Tapi sering pula aku tak dapat merealisasikan ide tersebut karena aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri.”

Pernyataan insan di sebelahnya malah mengundang kebingungan sendiri bagi Gamou. Gamou tahu Jitsui selalu punya kepercayaan diri tinggi yang tertanam sangat dalam pada dirinya, sehingga mengandalkan orang lain jelas tak ada di dalam kamus kehidupan sang pemuda.

“Baru kali ini aku mendengar dirimu tak mampu melakukan sesuatu sendirian, Jitsui-san.”

Jitsui malah menyambut ucapan Gamou dengan tawa, “Aku masih manusia, Gamou-san. Bukan dewa ataupun Tuhan.”

Jitsui tak menghindari genangan air dan malah sengaja melompat kecil ke arahnya sampai percikan airnya membasahi ujung fabrik celana.

Langkahnya terhenti, Gamou mengikuti, “Gamou-san, mau membantuku?”

“Membantu …” Jeda, “… merealisasikan idemu?”

“Ah, aku senang kau cepat tanggap!”

“Selama aku mampu, akan kubantu. Ide apa itu?”

Jitsui hanya tersenyum. Detik selanjutnya adalah Jitsui menyambar tangan Gamou—bahkan sedikit menariknya—alih-alih tetap mempertahankan payung dalam genggaman.

“Jitsui-sa—“

“Gamou-san, ayo, berdansa denganku.”

Gamou tidak ingat bagaimana akhirnya ia mau mengikuti keinginan Jitsui. Mungkin karena ia dengan mudahnya jatuh dalam hipnosis yang diciptakan Jitsui. Ah, manik jelaga itu memang selalu menyimpan misteri dalam keindahannya. Gamou tak pernah tahu apa yang bersemayam di balik sana selain adanya entitas seseorang yang selalu ia cintai.

Hujan masih mengguyur tapi Gamou tak peduli. Ia biarkan langit merintih dan menangis sementara ia dapat menghayati dunianya dengan Jitsui. Mendekap kemudian melepas, mengulur kemudian menarik. Tapak-tapak kaki mereka pun tak sungkan memijak genangan demi genangan. Rintik hujan adalah irama dan butir air jatuh seumpama manik-manik kaca sebuah _chandelier_.

“… mau sampai kapan?”

“Kulihat Gamou-san masih menikmati.”

“Kulihat Jitsui-san juga menikmati.”

“Ah, ketahuan,” Gamou tak pernah bosan mendengar tawa Jitsui, “Kita bisa berhenti saat Gamou-san menciumku di sini,” Jitsui menunjuk bibirnya.

Dan sekali lagi, Gamou terhipnosis. Dansa mereka hari ini pun berakhir.

**Author's Note:**

> aku cinta gamojitsu ueeyyy~!!


End file.
